Hell-Death
Hell-Death is a fusion of Zetton, Pandon and Gatanothor's pincers and tentacles. Several of them have appeared with different origins. Appearance Hell-Death greatly resembles Zeppandon, but lacks Maga-Orochi's tail. In its place, he has five of Gatanothor's tentacles. His hands are also Gatanothor's pincers. Components *Zetton (Physical Body, Armour) *Ex-Tanothor/Gatanothor/Gatanozoa (Tentacles and Pincers only, as part of his tail) *Pandon (Physical Body, Armour) History Ultraman One In a last ditch effort to defeat One, Xena, Giga and One Darkness, Belial fused the spirit of Gatanothor, Zetton and Pandon from the monster graveyard, creating Hell-Death but only Gatanothor's tentacles and pincers are combined in order for him to be a agile kaiju. During his battle, he is backed up by Belial's Reiyonx Field along with Robotic Giganto Spider Zetton, giving the Ultras a hard time. TBA Light and Darkness Series TBA Ultraman Virus The Aftermath TBA Powers and Weapons Normal Hell-Death *'Hell-Death Fireball': Hell-Death can fire continuous fireballs from his mouth. They have a homing effect and can cause burns on Ultra Armor. *'Hell-Death Ray': Hell-Death can fire a purple beam of dark energy from his mouth, which uses energy from Gatanothor's Petrification Beam to turn anything it hits to stone or dust. *'Head Beam': Hell-Death can fire purple beams from his two heads, which stun foes. *'Hell-Death Shield': Hell-Death can summon an energy field, which covers his entire body, to block all but the strongest attacks. It can also reflect foes' attacks back at them. This shield was able to witstand One's One Cross Shot and One Triple Shot. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Hell-Death has fast reflexes, able to catch projectiles and weapons as they are about to hit him. *'Teleportation': Hell-Death can teleport. *'Rocky Armor': Thanks to Gatanothor's power, Hell-Death has very thick and durable armor that allows him to withstand physical attacks from Ultras. *'Tentacles': Hell-Death has a very long tail composed of five tentacles, which can be used to attack or ensnare foes. Although there are five tentacles naturally, Hell-Death can summon more if needed, as shown in his image where he has summoned a sixth one. **'Energy Drain': Using his three normal tentacles, Hell-Death can zap Ultras of their light energy. *'Pincers': In place of hands, Hell-Death has Gatanothor's large pincers. These can be used as clubs to down flying foes or clamp down on and capture his opponents. *'Regeneration': If his tentacles and/or pincers are removed, Hell-Death can grow them back, but he can only do this once. Virus' Hell-Death *'Lava Bath': When controlled by Ultraman Virus, Hell-Death can summon a dimensional field of rocky terrain and oceans of lava. The temperatures inside can reach to 10,000 degree celsius. *'Heat Absorption': Being a lava based inner body, Hell-Death can absorb any flames or lava from external forces. Belial's Hell-Death *'Revival': Hell-Death can revive other monsters. *'Reiyonx Curse': A cursed power, where Belial bestowed on him. Whomever Hell-Death defeats, Ultras and their hosts' memories will be completely erased, causing the Ultra to lose their powers and have to find ways to regain them. It fores them into a state of dilemma. Weakness Hell-Death can regrow his tentacles or pincers only once, losing them again will cause him to lose his Gatanothor-based abilities and become weaker overall. Trivia *His is similar to Zeppandon in many ways. *His is the first monster/Kaiju that can summon a dimensional field to help him against foes which is not a space beast. *Credits to Furnozillla for the image. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Gatanothor Variants Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Zeppandon Variations